Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board in which a conductor pad and a conductor pattern are provided on an insulating layer, and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-242639 describes a printed wiring board on which an electronic component such as an IC chip (semiconductor element) is mounted. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.